Digimon: Temporal Shift - SYOC
by FreshHD
Summary: The digital world. A world much like our own, but nothing like it. The growing advancement of technology has caused a ripple effect against the Digital World to be knocked out of balance. A temporal unbalance, flinging dangerous Digimon across Earths' timestream. Only one team can help put time back together the way it should be.
1. Introduction

**Chapter 1**

The digital world. A world much like our own, but nothing like it. Existing parallel to our own in a subspace. Void. Whatever you want to call it. Not visible from Earth. Not even near Earth. But existing parallel to our world has caused many problems. The growing advancement of technology has caused a ripple effect against the Digital World to be knocked out of balance. Temporal unbalance. This means that if a human being was to spend 20 human minutes in the Digital World, time could have gone 100 times faster, or slower. The extent of the damage is unknown. But with increasing products that make mobile phones more like mini-computers, there is a real problem.

Nobody really knows how long the Digital World has existed. But many do believe it is as old as our own world. That can easily explain the reason why I have received several reports of a human from 1960's New York appearing in the Stone Age. I'll try and explain it. Think of a straight line. Are you thinking of it?

That is time of the Universe that Earth exists in. Now add the Digital World into the equation from its parallel pocket universe. Several squiggly lines going up, down, left, right, etc. Passing through the time-stream of the humans' universe countless times.

An incident like this cannot go unnoticed. Which is why I was programmed. If you had not gathered, I am an AI; artificial intelligence for you numskulls out there. Although on first meetings, I can appear human. That is due to my programme encountering an error in the reboot: I had developed a conscious mind from all the human technology and information bleeding through to the digital world. YOUR FAULT! You pour SOOO much of yourselves into social media on the internet that somehow bled into my programming.

Do I have a mother? a father? Probably not; or a creator at least? That's one question I'll probably never get an answer to. Whoever created me didn't want me to know anything about my origin. And believe me, I've looked for answers.

My main programming dictates that I am supposed to pick a group of suitable teens that can work together. But, I think I'll add a little twist of my own to it. At random, teens from different time periods will awaken in another. If they can adapt to their current surrounding, then they will have proved themselves worthy to be what I shall call the Temporal Hunters.

Now….Who to begin with…..  
Let's start with a name beginning with M. I like the letter M, good letter. Nice letter…  
Molly. A Molly from the 22nd Century. Let's see how she handles herself in another time period.

 **A/N: Okay, that was just a brief introduction to a main character that will be important throughout the plot of this fic. On with the rest.**

The 22nd Century; Quite an improvement from the 21st. For one thing, there were no more energy problems. Plus, street lights had been replaced by floating orbs of light, gravity globes, that were suspended in the air. No zombie apocalypse either – that's a good sign.

Technology was integrated into everything. Well, almost everything. Robots did haircuts now. Monitors were integrated into many walls to broadcast vital news information. All this technology that people had taken for granted that ran society.

Although none of this mattered to a certain Molly Haines. Not your typical 22nd century gal. Every day here was just another day trapped in the hellhole she called home. Sure, her parents being rich enough to buy whatever she wanted, but that wasn't enough for her. The thrill of earning for it was non-existent.

The blonde 18yr old with a lustful body continued walking down the road towards her city apartment her parents had rented out for her to spend weekends at herself if she wished to do so, which was more frequent than she would care to admit.

She took a left. Into an alleyway.

She continued walking till she came to a dead end, after several rights and lefts. That was when she heard footstep behind her. She turned and saw a young girl. No older than 7yrs old. Bright pink hair, kept in two pigtails. Standing in what looked to be a white and red Japanese school uniform.

Molly crouched down to the girls level, till she was almost eye to eye with her.

"You lost kid?" Molly asked sweetly, attempting to not appear scary to the young child.

She heard a voice, but it was not coming from this small child in front of her. A loud voice, as if it were blaring out of speakers all around her.

"Now, Miss Haines, you better hold onto something. This ride is about to get bumpy" an unrecognisable voice echoed off the alleyway walls, bouncing between her ears.

It was as if someone was scrapping their nails against a chalkboard. An incredible screeching noise well over the safe decibel levels. The noise knocked Molly unconscious quickly before any serious hearing damage could be done. The young 7yr old suddenly burst into a flurry of 1's and 0's, sliding under Molly and dispersing into the nearest screen available.

A rose gem necklace lay on the concrete path outside the alleyway.

The necklace lay their for hours, until an old lady with a walking stick noticed the glistening on the path from the streetlights. Struggling to reach the necklace due to old age, she eventually picked it up, raising it so she could clearly see it in the light, lowering her rimmed glasses to have a proper look at it.

"I promised I would find it for you..." her voice grained.

 **#~End Chapter**

 **So, I hope you guys enjoyed that. I decided I would pick this story up after finding a prose for it on my computer. Originally started by myself in 2013. Wow, long time.**

 **As you can tell, the partner Digimon will not be integrated immediately. I want to establish the OC's as themselves first, then develop their relationship with their partner.**

 **Anyway, I will be accepting OC's for this fic. The forum will be available on my profile, hopefully not too many restrictions on it. Make sure to favourite and follow this fic so you don't miss any updates!**

 **Till next time.**


	2. Rework

**Rework of Temporal Shift**

 _ **So, the original plan was to have a group of teens, all from different periods of time working together. When it came to pulling that concept together, it wouldn't really stick well. Asked several readers for their personal view on the matter, and the unanimous criticism was that conflicting personalities from different times weren't working.**_

 _ **Had a couple chapters ready for upload, but I was never really happy with how it ended up. I might upload those chapters at some point, but not today.**_

 _ **So, I plan on reworking this fic. This time around, the chosen OC's will all be from the same time period. I'll rejig the forum for new readers to submit OC's and previous submitters to rework their original (if they so wish. Could send a completely new OC). Alongside our team of heroes, I'll also be building a villain team. If you wish to submit a villain, just PM me and I'll send you the villain profile + rules.**_

 _ **As customary for rule's sake, I will include a (re)introductory chapter.**_

* * *

(June 15th 2018)

 _So there's this man. He has a time machine. Up and down history he goes, zip zip zip zip zip, getting into scrapes._

 _Another thing he has is a passion for the works of Ludwig van Beethoven. And one day he thinks, what's the point of having a time machine if you don't get to meet your heroes?_

 _So off he goes to eighteenth-century Germany. But he can't find Beethoven anywhere. No one's heard of him, not even his family have any idea who the time traveler is talking about._

 _Beethoven literally doesn't exist._

 _No, this is called the Bootstrap Paradox._

 _Google it._

 _The time traveler panics._

 _He can't bear the thought of a world without the music of Beethoven. Luckily he'd brought all of his Beethoven sheet music for Ludwig to sign. So he copies out all the concertos, and the symphonies and he gets them published._

 _He becomes Beethoven. And history continues with barely a feather ruffled._

 _But my question is this._

 _Who put those notes and phrases together?_

 _Who really composed Beethoven's Fifth?_

Now, I know what you're thinking. Straight cut from Doctor Who? That may be true, but it's the best analogy I could find to describe this situation. Although it doesn't have anything to do with it. That's the problem with time. Nobody really knows how it works. The same applies to timelines. If your future self were to travel back in time and change the past, what would happen? Would a domino effect occur, wiping them out of history, thus causing the events they changed not to happen? OR would they just continue existing, as an element from one timeline existing in another, with no true origin?

Yggdrasil created my program as a way to track and locate Digimon that had been scattered across time on Earth. In doing so, I was able to develop a conscious mind and reflect what Digital world involvement would impact on the human timeline. As we speak, I have already assessed 14,957,427 alternate variations of events that all end the same way; with Earth in ruin and the Digital World walling apart.

Apart from one timeline. One that my programming could not predict the outcome until it had occured. With the involvement of humans, time cannot be protrayed through the 1's and 0's that I see, as their decisions and actions are influenced by emotion, something witch I cannot feel.

If humans are the only hope in saving the Digital World, then so be it.

(End Transmission)


	3. Ch1 - Food For Thought

**I decided that this chapter would introduce one of the villains submitted so far. The accepted OC's are as follows.**

 _ **Charlotte Sanson - World's End34**_

 _ **Jericho Bermuda - LordOfAwesomeness23**_

 _ **Alexandra Hibiki - Wandering Dude 1**_

 _ **Jack Yuki - Luchux**_

 _ **Talia Yuiko - ZAFT Prime**_

 ** _(List has not been updated to include OC's sent before update)_**

 **That's it for the moment for the main cast. Still accepting OC's in that regard. Want to try and establish it as teams that can be interchangeable. Now onto the villains. Will only be showing one of the selected villains, as they are to be introduced in this chapter.**

 _ **Nikolai Rasputin - Wandering dude 1**_

 **So, let's start.**

(Timeline_X) (2046)

A snowstorm was raging across the Siberian tundra. Two figures could be seen sprinting across the snowfields. Although from a second glance, it appeared one was chasing the other. The two had made their way into a small clearing from the trees.

"Just stop Nikolai! Enough is enough" A possessed voice echoed from the cloaked figure. It was hard to tell who/what they were, due to being heavily covered up. Not an inch of skin was showing. The assailant wore a large, torn black hooded poncho, and what appeared to be a mask of sorts covering their face. It was also modulating their voice, making it difficult to identify them.

The 20yr old male had stopped in his tracks. He turned to face the masked person. He coyly raised his hand in front of his face, in an attempt to block the strong snow striking his face. It was difficult to tell whether his platinum blonde hair had become soaked from the weather or just the sweat alone. His white lab coat was being battered by the weather, swinging all over the place, as if it were trying to remove itself from him.

"You're too late протектор..." Nikolai yelled out in agony, as he moved his right hand over his stomach. The black waistcoat he wore was covered in blood. It appeared to be his own. But the blood on his lab coat definitely was not, "Whatever you do now means _**NOTHING!**_ "

The moment after his statement dragged on for eternity. Nikolai stared at the masked being. As they raised their head, the mask started to dissolve from the bottom up, fading amongst the snow. The long white hair flew out from under the hood, flowing with the wind. Nikolai could finally put a face to his assailant. The colour had faded from his face, not just due to the cold weather, but rather he recognized her. The unnerving smirk on her face chilled him to the bone.

The female had now reduced the distance between the two of them from ten meters to one. He got a good look at her face. She appeared to have what looked like a burn mark on the left side of her face. Although it looked very unnatural. You could even compare it to a form of branding. It was too precise to be accidental. Almost geometric. She looked different from when he had last seen her. She had been 18 at least, whilst he was 15 at the time. But she looked no different, age-wise, after so many years.

"That's where you're wrong Nikolai" The girl spoke, the modulator had gone with the mask, she now spoke in an angelic tone, whereas the emotion behind it was demonic.

"You killed my friends. My partner. the person I love" she spat at him.

Nikolai laughed at her statement. He stifled his laugh as he began to feel pain again in his stomach region.

"We did more than that..." He cried, "The amount of time your team spent chasing us up and down this timestream, you should've learned not to travel down your personal timeline"

"I remember them all..."

"Consider it a gift. We wiped them from existence. If anything... we saved them from what was always going to happen"

It was her turn to laugh at him now.

"Your involvement is the key. I kill you, they come back" She muttered.

"You never learn. That's why we always win. Even after every single one of your _victories_ , we still win" Nikolai had collapsed to his knees. He felt like he was slowly beginning to lose consciousness.

"Oh, I learned. I've been through this exact situation with you at least nine times now. We always end up here. You've just lost your touch in your old age" She smirked.

Nikolai heard the crunch of snow behind him. The girl was now behind him. But he looked up to see her still standing in front of her. The girl in front of him raised her left hand up to reveal a device attached to her palm. The wiring from the device appeared to transition to her veins.

The screen on her wrist displayed a number and a word. '-1' and 'sec'

That's when it suddenly hit Nikolai. He realized what she had done. He lowered his head slightly to look down at his own left hand. The similar device he had attached to his wrist had turned to dust right before his eyes. This wasn't right. It wasn't fair. Heroes always play by the rules. More so when it applies to time travel. Though he himself had traveled back and killed multiple people and wiped them from existence, there were certain things that they should never do.

The billowing snowstorm had suddenly come to a stop. Not in the sense of there was no snow falling; it had all frozen in place.

"Never doubt me again. You know exactly what I am capable of. Remember that for the next time this time anomaly occurs" both iterations of the girl uttered, "As long as I kept you distracted, I was able to create a temporal duplicate of myself, who then traveled back further to before you even met BlackAgumon. And every other instance after that in which you were involved in"

The version of the girl behind him suddenly planted her first with incredible force through his back, coming out the other side of his chest.

"Right now, you're feeling what it's like to die over and over again. Up and down your timestream, you're dying. That time was just for fun" She smirked, as she pulled her hand out of his chest.

The temporal duplicate was the first thing to disappear. Like glass shattering into tiny particles. Followed by the snow slowly vanishing from sight. The two teens now stood in the silent untouched tundra.

" _*Cough*_ It doesn't matter. Arkadimon is already here. Soon enough, everything here will just blink out of existence. Your personal vendetta means nothing when you've already lost * _Cough_ *" As the life began to drain from Nikolai's eyes, his skin turned pale, as the skin on his body slowly began to crack, crumbling apart like pastry.

As the world faded to nothing, only the girl remained, standing on a small foothold left of existence.

"Let's hope they have a better chance..."

* * *

(Prime Timeline) (London)

Amelia woke up abruptly, surging up from the desk that she had previously been unconscious on. She opened her eyes to see many of her fellow classmates staring at her. Even her teacher, the man known to her as Pastor James. All of the people around her shared the same scared look on their face. As if they had just witnessed the first coming of the apocalypse.

No words were exchanged as she quickly exited the classroom without hesitation. As she neared the door, she could clearly see other students standing by the window, parting the same look on their faces.

As she made her way towards the girls' toilets, she could still hear the Pastor uttering gospel to the heavens.

 _In the beginning was the Word,_

Making her way down the corridor, she couldn't help but feel the eyes of other students glaring right at her, like needles piercing the top levels of the skin. Even students that were not in the classroom shared the same look on their faces as her own classmates.

As she reached the sinks, she stared at the worn, rusting mirrors in front of her. What had just happened? What was so frightening that even the Pastor turned pale with fear? All this worry was causing her to slowly build up a sweat, due to a large well of anxiety.

 _and the Word was with God,_

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, undoing her ponytail, letting her hair down, figuratively and literally. She checked over her uniform to make sure there were no prominent issues that may have caused the sudden stares. Her navy sweater was appropriately situated, with the school sigil clearly visible on the left breast. Her blouse was button up all the way, with her striped navy and purple tie secured correctly at the top. Her plaid dark tartan skirt was at an adequate length, ending just above her knees. No nooks in her cardigan either.

 _and the Word was God._

The teenager could hear voices from outside the bathroom door. they were slowly getting closer. So close that it sounded like they were bellowing before they had even reached the door. Amelia looked back and forth as the single batten light suspended on the ceiling began to flicker.

 _In him was life, and the life was the light of men._

As the pauses in between the lights flickering became longer, Amelia continued stepping back until she struck the frame of a stall. The mirror in front of her seemed to crack in places, the shatter pattern appearing to be coming outwards. With a loud shattering sound, Amelia fell through the stall door, as the ceiling light grew brighter until the entire room was completely illuminated in a white glow.

As two girls entered the bathroom, the room had returned to its previous state. The bathroom stall door had returned to its hinges, with Amelia nowhere to be seen.

"Seems like the freak just upped and disappeared..." one of the girls said, as she pushed the other two stall doors open to check whether Amelia was hiding in one of them.

 _The light shines in the darkness, and the darkness has not overcome it._

* * *

 **So, I've put off uploading this for a while. Just not had the push to upload it. Decided I would do so as it is. Will start introducing the other OC's in the next chapter.**

 **What did you think of Nikolai?**

 **What did you think of Amelia?**

 **Be sure to leave your thoughts in a review. Until next time.**


	4. Ch2 - Not all Sunshine & Rainbows

**Beginning this chapter with another Timeline X perspective. Not a concept I had originally planned to follow through with, but I feel it will help as a storytelling aspect. Obviously, this is a Digimon story, so I do need to introduce the Digimon at some point. Timeline_X will be immediate segway through the intro, whilst the " _prime/line_ " will give a proper introduction.**

 _ **Percival Acton - alucard deathsinger**_

 _ **Jenova Gehenna - LordOfAwesomeness23 (Mentioned)**_

 _ **Jack Yuki - Luchux (Mentioned)**_

(Timeline_X)(2034)

The speckles of rainwater drummed against a warehouse roof somewhere in the suburbs of Berlin. In this visually abandoned warehouse, there sat a large metal disk on the floor. The metal disk was covered in multiple gears and keypads. The disk faded into nothing, revealing a large underground lair of sorts. The room was filled with over 20 separate server towers. Situated in the centre of this lair was what looked to be a landing pad, with a large frame made from what appeared to be scraps arching over it.

"We can't keep doing this. They're going to catch up to the rest of us in no time. They've already got Jericho and Talia" a feminine voice uttered with destain on her lips, as a bright light emitted from the centre of the room, causing a group of 3 young adults - 1 male and 2 females - to appear from the blinking light.

All 3 appeared to be dressed in a similar uniform. Their uniform resembled a standard dark blue combat outfit, that allowed maneuverability over durability.

The tall male motioned towards the throne- _esque_ chair plugged into an array of the servers. The pale white boy sat down in the chair, removing the tinted glasses from his face, revealing his clouded over eyes. The young man pulled a comb out from his side pocket and started straightening his black hair back neatly. A helmet - also wired into the servers - dropped down from the ceiling.

"What do you suggest, Charlotte?" The blind boy uttered, his voice echoing off the nearby server towers, "The longer we stay in one place, the more of a chance the likes of Nikolai have of catching up with us"

The boy motioned his head over towards a workbench where one of the team members had sprawled scraps from their rucksack onto. Whilst he could not see what was going on around him, his hearing more than made up for that.

"Damnit, Percival! We have to do something! We keep getting picked off one by one. We're at the point in which they're mocking which of us they're going to grab next" the 21-year-old Charlotte muttered as she brushed the sweat on her forehead through her short wavy brown hair with her hand, "The fact that the blind guy has lasted the longest is all part of their game. We're just chewing toys to this Cerberus"

A smirk developed from the top right of Percival's lip.

"Sure, I can't see naturally, as you can, but that doesn't mean that I am useless" Percival shouted towards Charlotte, almost causing the French girl to take a step back, "I can't imagine you can hone your other senses as well as I can to use this"

He tapped the device which he had attached to his head.

Charlotte was finished humoring Percival, so she continued to ignore any of the following nonsense he began to spout about a dark island, spires, and winged dragons. She had no concern for the happenings in the Digital World. She made her way towards Amelia, who was tinkering with the device attached to her entire left hand.

The device was very much like a glove but had been stitched and merged with her skin. Whilst Amelia sported a completely black device with accents, Charlotte herself had a similar device with a yellow hue to it.

"So, chief, what's the plan? The real plan" Charlotte asked as she motioned closer to the girl.

The long auburn hair curled and cascaded down her mid-back. She turned to look at Charlotte, her scar covering most of her left eye appeared to have worsened since she had last had a proper glance at Amelia. In another time, another place, that scar would scare most small children - how the times have changed, there were no longer any children.

"Keep running. That's all we can do. Back in time, forward in time. Wherever, whenever" Amelia spoke, as she raised her left palm, "I know we've been on the run for the last two years, but we have to wait for the right opportunity"

A hologram began to project out of the device in front of the two females. To Charlotte, it appeared to be a spider web, with several glowing points throughout each vertex.

"DORUmon and Wisemon are both working on a temporal map. These red points are where infected Digimon have fallen through time. These small-ish blue points, they're temporary safe zones for us to move between so Nikolai and Jenova can't catch us so easily. And these green blinking points are entryways to the Digital World - that's for phase three of the plan" Amelia trailed on, explaining the visual in front of Charlotte.

"Who is Jenova?" Charlotte asked, unsure of who this other person was that had just been mentioned.

"You'll meet her soon" Amelia chuckled, "Nikolai is smart, but he's not capable of doing all this himself. He's got serious help"

"Anyway, enough of that..." Amelia jumped up, attempting to convey a feeling of positivity across to Charlotte, "Where's Jack with the food? He should be back by now"

Charlotte looked quizzically at the girl. Was she going crazy? Or... crazier than she already was?

"What are you talking about, Amelia? It's only been us three here" Charlotte directed towards the girl, as she was darting her eyes around their temporary base.

"...shit..." Amelia muttered as she started hammering the nearby table with her fist, "PERCIVAL! Pack up your shit now! We've got to leave. NOW!"

Percival let out a short breath before stepping up from his scrap throne, raising his left hand, aiming it towards the centre of the room.

"Wisemon, open up a gateway to location Z-9-X-32-I. Quick as you like"

Seconds later, the room had been completely emptied. There was no sign of anyone previously being there.

* * *

(2016) (Paris, France)

It was a bright afternoon on the 14th of July in the capital of France. The city still running like clockwork. The sound of cicadas and car horns melding together wisped between buildings by spontaneous gusts of wind.

"MARIA! Hurry up! We're gonna be late" a seventeen-year-old Charlotte shouted up the wooden staircase to her thirteen-year-old sister, "We're supposed to be at the Palais Galliera soon to catch mom and dad before the fashion show starts"

The younger brunette darted down the staircase, correcting the straw sunhat on her head as she descended, patting down the creases in her lavender sundress. Charlotte herself had donned a blue rooibos dress, a pair of black leggings, finished off with her signature black ankle boots. She threw a navy messenger bag over her shoulder as she locked the front door to their home in the 8th Arrondissement of Paris.

Normally, it would take them half an hour to get there by foot, but the buses were running that day. Cut their travel time in half. As the bus made its way through the 8th Arrondissement into the Chaillot area, Charlotte kept her eyes on her younger sister. She promised her parents that she would look after her no matter what, due to their conflicting work schedules which resulted in very little family time. She glanced out the bus window as they passed a tree, meeting eyes with a velvet cloaked girl. In the split second that they locked sights, Charlotte could only really focus on one feature on her face. The left side of it was completely drenched in crimson red blood. Her eye was completely bloodshot. Her stare sent a chilling feeling down Charlottes' spine.

The bus suddenly ground to a halt. Charlotte snapped back to reality, shaking of her previous feeling. She held Marias' hand as they stepped off the bus together, having arrived at their stop much quicker than expected. They walked for the next five minutes until they were standing across the street from the Palais Galliera. Charlotte looked towards the entrance to see their parents standing, waving at them.

It was at that moment that time felt as if it had frozen for Charlotte. All the noise around had gone silent. The light breeze against her bare arms came to a halt. For a brief moment, she felt like she was being ripped away from her own skin. Her younger sister, still holding her hand, was as still as a photograph. She looked to her left to see the young woman from earlier, standing under the shadows of a few nearby trees.

The look she had on her face showed guilt. As if she was begging for forgiveness. But what did she need to be forgiven for?

It was at that moment, everything returned to normal for the briefest of moments. Charlotte and Maria had taken one step forwards, suddenly being knocked backward by a powerful force.

 _ **KKKKAAAAAABOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**_

As the windows of the Palais Galliera shattered in all directions, erupting with intense flames, incinerating everyone within and around the building. The entire structure collapsed, burying what was left of their parents.

It was hard to tell what had caused the ringing in Charlotte's ear. Being near the blast radius, or hearing Maria scream at the top of her lungs. Within those short few seconds, Charlotte felt herself collapse. There was nothing she could do about it; she could feel the dark consuming her as she passed out on the street. The entire street and the surrounding people had been coated in ash and dust.

The explosion had sent the entire section of the city into total gridlock as firefighters, police and medical teams made their way to the scene. The fire had expanded towards nearby buildings via chunks of burning rubble.

Charlotte felt herself being dragged back to the light, due to an intense, burning pain she felt on her left hand. As she cried out in pain, she attempted to see through her tears to see the damage on her hand. There was no damage. Just a glove around her hand that she knew she had not been wearing earlier. She reached for the hem of the glove to try and remove it, but the no avail. It was like trying to pluck hairs with your fingers, more pain than it was worth.

As the first responders made their way towards her, she began looking all around her, not seeing Maria nearby. Maybe the EMT had got to her first.

"Ma'am, can you stand? we need to get you to the hospital ASAP" an EMT shouted, as she wrapped her arm around Charlotte, acting as a crutch for her.

"Wa-...Where is...- my sister...?" Charlotte coughed, spluttering out blood, "She wa-..*COUGH*-was...right next to me..."

The two nearby EMT's just looked at each other for support, waiting for each other to say something. They had said something, but she had gone completely numb to what they were saying. She was the only person they had recovered so far.

As she was carried towards the back of an ambulance, she felt a faint voice ringing in her ear. The words bringing a single tear to her open eye.

" _There was nothing I could do, Charlotte. I had to let it happen the way it always has..._ "

Charlotte looked across the street from the open ambulance doors, spotting the same woman from earlier. She had figured out why the woman had that look on her face. She knew what was coming, and just let it happen. Before Charlotte could even open her mouth to shout out to her, she was gone. There had been a bright flash of light for a split second, and she was no longer standing across the street.

 **(Chapter End)**

 **Firstly, I want to apologize for the late update. I had planned on finishing this off way back in September. But then college started up and I have just had deadline galore ever since. Wanted to try and make consistent updates, but might have issues with that. So I won't make promises to upload every month. BUT, I will continue uploading. This is definitely a story I want to continue working on.**

 **So, what did you think of the chapter? Make sure to leave a review.**

 **Don't worry, I'll get to the Digimon introduction at some point.**

 **SIDE NOTE: I had said the face claim was so that I could make a poster of sorts for the story. I just haven't had time to work on said poster. I'll get around to it.**


	5. Story Update

**Sorry this isn't the chapter :(**

 **For the last while, I've been trying to map out how I want this story to go. Trying to tell the story whilst also introducing the characters. With the beginning of the story occurring concurrently with a future/darker story.**

 **What I've been referring to as the X-Timeline is not occurring in order either. Events that I show in one chapter could take place after/before/at the same time as the following chapter.**

 **I've written myself into a corner that I am struggling to move out of. So the only way I can see getting out of it splitting the story into two separate stories. From this point on, Temporal Shift will only cover introducing all the OC's to each other and kick the story off.**

 **Whilst I will be posting separate chapters following what is happening in the X-Timeline.**

 **Sorry again for this not being the chapter people were waiting for. Once I have finished sorting this stuff out, will replace this chapter with the correct completed chapter.**


End file.
